


【安仓】上瘾

by ragelax



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragelax/pseuds/ragelax





	【安仓】上瘾

【安仓安】上瘾

band安×模特仓

————————————

他们的关系，仅限于上床。  
安田从来不去大仓那个六本木高层公寓，也拒绝出去开房，如果想要，那就必须来他这个破屋子里，没有商量余地。大仓每次都会把车停在离着有些远的停车场，然后全副武装，小心翼翼地溜过去。一方面是怕小报偷拍，另一方面，他十分享受从包裹地严严实实再到一口气被扒光的快感，有的时候这样可以让他直接高潮。这也是他一切都听从安田安排的原因，在一个昏暗狭小的破房子里把自己交出去，单纯用身体感受抽插的乐趣。这样，闪光灯下那个僵硬地仿佛带了面具的自己就可以被暂时地锁起来，消失一段时间。  
这种肉体关系让人上瘾，甚至造成可以得到更多的错觉。  
这一次正赶上外面下着瓢泼大雨，通往安田家的路被积水淹没了，路只有一条，淌过去之后大仓的裤腿湿了半截。风很大，撑伞根本没什么用处，他的头发也湿了，雨水滴下来糊住了眼睛，这让他变得有些烦躁。好容易到了门口，扯着门把手拉开直接进去，却又被门口堆的杂物绊了一跤，十分狼狈。  
大仓却有些迫不及待想见到安田了。  
屋子里没开灯，充满了烟草混合着酒精的味道，通风不是很好，冷气更是不存在，里屋却有电风扇嗡嗡转动的声音。  
“这家伙有病吧。”大仓忍不住咂舌，摸索着想要去开灯，手腕却一下子被人紧扣住就要往里面拉，力道很大，大仓一个趔趄往前跨出一大步，后脚赶紧往前跟，踢倒了一堆瓶瓶罐罐的东西，叮叮哐哐散了一地。  
“你他妈的轻点儿。”大仓忍不住爆粗口，“我自己会走......唔......”  
嘴巴突然被堵住了，安田的舌撬开大仓的牙齿在口腔里狠狠地搜刮了个遍才松开，“你他妈就不能闭嘴吗？”说着自己去了里屋。  
大仓尝到了满嘴的酒精味儿，他舔了舔被咬的有些疼的嘴唇，回味了一下才追上去，似乎还挺受用。  
迎面砸过来一坨毛巾，安田盘腿坐在地上扒拉出来一根烟点着：“你太湿了。”  
“啥？”大仓一愣，“哦，外面雨很大。”他用毛巾擦了擦头发，想从这一地电线和散落的乐谱中间也扒拉出个地方坐下，结果还是放弃了。屋子里亮了一些，安田戴着眼镜，头发都扎了起来，露出里面被剃光的头皮，那条不知道来历的疤痕显得有些突兀，他却从来都不在乎。大仓看的有些贪婪，过了一会儿才发现安田也正在看着自己。

大仓有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子：“我说，你......”  
“你先去隔壁，我把剩下的一点儿曲子弄完。”安田抖了抖烟蒂，眼睛又重新盯着那些大仓永远也不会懂的谱子看，不理大仓了。大仓撇撇嘴，“哦”了一声，还是离开了。  
隔壁这间屋子还算整洁，除了张床没有别的多余的东西。大仓闲着无聊，就先去浴室冲了个澡，出来的时候直接被等在门口的安田拉到了床上。  
“yasu......”

安田已经摘了眼镜，头发也散了下来，他眯起眼睛看着大仓：“舒服了，就要叫出声，听到了吗？”

大仓情不自禁地点头。  
安田把大仓扔在床上，自己则跨坐了上去开始仔仔细细地吻着他，虽然在很多事上，安田都毛毛躁躁定不下心来，但是在床上，他却变得格外耐心。他先用舌头顶开大仓的牙齿，伸进去在口腔里滑了一圈儿，接着往更里面接近喉咙的地方伸去，上下动了几下，然后勾住大仓的舌头吮吸，大仓的口水便顺着嘴角流了出来，安田就去舔舐那些口水，然后沿着下颚一路舔到了喉结。  
大仓忍不住吞咽了一口口水，喉结咕噜咕噜地动，安田直接拿牙齿咬了上去，接着用舌头在那上面打圈。  
大仓已经开始喘了起来，欲望烧起来的热气蒸的脸发烫。  
安田却不打算停下来。舌头继续向下，舔到锁骨，乳头，肚脐，然后扯掉他的浴巾，亲了亲他下面已经肿大发热的分身。  
明显感到大仓的身体颤抖了一下，气声里夹杂了呻吟。  
“想要？”安田笑了。  
“废话......你......快点......”  
“那怎么行。”安田凑到大仓耳边，吹着热气，“我要慢慢......慢慢地吃掉你。”  
大仓的耳朵很敏感，安田顺势把舌头也伸了进去舔他，刺激地大仓猛地抬起了腰，手开始去够安田，想抓住些什么。  
“嗯？”安田瞬间停住了，声音冷了下来，“不可以的。你还不能碰我。”  
“我......”  
安田挑着眉看着大仓，手伸到下面不轻不重地碰着他的尖端，“还想继续吗？”  
“要......我要......”  
“那，我要怎么办呢？”安田俯下身有一下没一下地亲他的下面，每亲一下，大仓都跟着颤抖一下，那下面太热了，胀得发疼，大仓忍不住开始求饶。  
“可是你总是不听话的乱动啊。”安田低哑的声音带着蛊惑，“嗯？我该怎么做呢？ookura......”  
“把我......绑起来......”  
“哦？好主意。”  
安田把大仓的手绑在床头，继续磨磨蹭蹭地玩弄着他的下面，“然后呢？”  
“上我......求你了......”  
“乖孩子......”  
安田勾起嘴角，亲了亲大仓的大腿内侧。然后摸出润滑剂挤在手里，揉搓了一下沾在手指上碰了碰大仓的后面，“抬腿。”  
大仓乖乖地自己摆好姿势，自觉地扒开屁股。安田便把手指伸进去做扩张，一根，两根，直到伸进去四指之后动了一会儿。  
大仓的呻吟声更大了，一声一声叫着安田的名字，安田则开始把自己同样胀大的性器送进大仓体内。交合处仿佛岩浆一样烫，被点燃的欲火一路从小腹烧到头顶，疼痛交织着羞耻感使快感被放大了无数倍，冲撞着大仓身体里的每一个细胞，他的神智有些混沌，控制不住地呻吟起来。  
“不行了......yasu......”  
安田则有节奏的动作着，大仓听到他压低的喘息声和自己的交叠在了一起，身体就变得很奇怪，高潮来的好像比平时快，射出来的时候却好像有些缺氧似的眩晕。大仓闭着眼喘着气，感觉到绑着自己的绳子被解开了。安田并没有退出去的打算，亲了亲大仓的眼睛让他看着自己，然后直接用手指沾了喷出来的白浊放进嘴里。  
“yasu......你......”大仓羞耻地又想用手臂挡住眼睛，却被安田蛮横地阻止了，安田含着那些，亲了亲大仓的嘴，然后直接咽了下去，笑了。  
“嗯，真好吃......我还想要......”  
“yasu......”  
“你也想的，不是吗？”  
说着，安田的手又伸向了下面，握住了大仓刚刚发泄过的性器，弹吉他的手指有些粗糙，一下一下地摩擦着那上面的纹路，刺激着敏感的神经。  
大仓又开始颤抖了，脱力的感觉还未消散，身体又再次变得渴求了起来，安田的每一次触碰，都让心脏猛烈地跳动仿佛要炸开，这种不受控制又疯狂渴望的感受仿佛毒品一样让人上瘾，一旦沾染上了，就想要得到更多，比现在得到的还要多，这种无止境的欲望让他感到害怕。  
可是他停不下来。  
翻身重新换了个姿势，大仓跪在床上，安田扶着他的腰继续动作着，大仓又射了一次，交合的地方都变得红肿了起来，呻吟声开始带着啜泣。  
“先到这儿吧。”安田拍了拍大仓的屁股。  
“不行...... 我不想停......”  
安田倒是很冷静：“我不想给你叫救护车......”  
“yasu......yasu......”  
“你总是这样......”安田冷淡地说，“我不想有下次了。”  
大仓一愣，眼泪就止不住的流了出来。身体上的疼痛和胸口的窒息感仿佛要夺走他最后一丝力气，撑着床的上臂都开始发起抖来，快要支撑不住。  
“停止吧。ookura......”  
“......我不要，对不起......不要抛下我......”  
大仓无法思考，羞愧和恐惧冲垮了他的心理防线，他开始语无伦次了起来，哭的上气不接下气。

等了一会儿，大仓好像听到了安田的笑声，有些懒洋洋地。  
“骗你的啊。”  
安田低头亲了亲他的腰窝，就这么连接着从后面环住了他，“对不起，实在忍不住想弄哭你。”他轻轻地抚摸着大仓的身体，“可是你总是会相信。”  
大仓咬着牙想要忍住哭声。  
“我呢，其实也不想停下来啊。”安田喃喃地低声说着，“我啊，上瘾了。”  
大仓以为自己听错了。  
安田突然加快了动作，一下一下地顶着大仓的敏感点，大仓没忍住又一次射了出来，安田也退出来射到了大仓身上。

完事后，大仓瘫倒在床上，一丝力气都没有了。安田则爬上去一点一点地亲着大仓的脸，轻轻摸着他的头发。  
“所以啊，”快昏睡过去的时候，大仓听见安田凑到他耳边轻声说，“所以，在打算戒掉之前，我是不会轻易放过你的。”  
安田汗湿的头发垂下来扎的大仓脸痒痒的，他的心里也痒痒的。大仓闭着眼睛，嘴角止不住地往上翘。他想，他也绝不会让安田戒掉自己的。


End file.
